La carta
by Cristinna
Summary: Felizmente casados viven nuestros amigos de 'Friends' con sus respectivas parejas e hijos, pero una carta escrita tres años atrás podrá destruir la calma de nuestros personajes. ¿Quieren saber más? ¡Lean!


La pequeña de tres años correteaba a través de todo el gran salón furiosa por la falta de atención que sus padres le proporcionaban. La vecina al escuchar tal alboroto en la casa de al lado, se adentró en ella con las llaves que los dueños le dio.

¡Emma! ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña? – La treintañera alzó a la niña.

Mamá ni papá me quieren – Contesto apenada

¿Por qué dices eso, cariño? Ellos te adoran, eres su ojito derecho –

Llevan todo el día en la habitación y no quieren llevarme al parque –

Mónica preocupada por lo que estaba aconteciendo en casa de su hermano y su cuñada –también mejor amiga – llevo a su sobrina hasta su casa para que jugará con sus primos y su tío Chandler. Y de nuevo estaba en esa casa, en la que sólo se escuchaban los gritos de la pareja. Pico tres veces a la puerta del dormitorio y ninguno hizo la intención de abrir, mas siguieron con su pelea. Pego su oreja a la puerta para encertar cuál era el motivo de tal bullicio, sin embargo un golpe la tiró al suelo.

Mónica ¿Qué haces pegada a la puerta? Íbamos a salir – Rachel sorprendida se agachó para levantar a su cuñada.

Cuando Mónica descifro lo que los ojos de Rachel mostraban, se asustó, puesto que éstos estaban entristecidos y oscuros. Dos surcos rodeaban sus ojos, había estado llorando.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó la morena con una mirada desafiante.

Ross que todavía no había dicho nada sólo dejo mostrar una maleta que se había preparado dispuesto para marchar. Mónica volvió a insistir.

Me voy, creo que esta bastante claro –

Rachel ¿No piensas decir nada? – Mónica sabía que la única mujer que podía retenerle en un sitio era ella.

No, mejor que no diga nada. Mejor que me lo escriba – Ross enfadado se alejó de las chicas y salió de casa dando un portazo.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué se lo escribas? No entiendo –

Mónica, no hay nada que entender –

¿Pero algo habrá pasado no? –

El rostro de Rachel indicaba que su cansancio era evidente y su amiga dejó de insistir - ¿Quieres quedarte unos días en casa? –

¿Qué? No, no. No quiero molestar –

Rachel Karen Green eres mi mejor amiga, como una hermana para mí, ¿Cómo vas a ser una molestia? ¿Crees que voy a dejarte aquí sola? Además a Emma le iría bien estar con sus primos –

Pero si los puede ver cuando quiera, vivís al lado –

¡Me da igual! ¡Tú te vienes y punto! –

Ross se plantó en casa de su "mejor amigo" y picó tres veces, abrió Erika – Hola tito Ross.

Estaba enfadado, decepcionado, traicionado, y dolido; pero jamás lo pagaría con su sobrinita – ¿Esta tu padre? –

La niña de dos años echó a correr y a los dos minutos Chandler estaba parado en la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa radiante. Ni si quiera hicieron falta palabras, Ross le proporcionó un golpe en la nariz, el que lo recibió aturdido cerró la puerta y fue enseguida a cortar el chorro de sangre.

Mónica llegó a su casa junto con su amiga y vio en el recibidor pequeñas gotitas de sangre, asustada revisó a cada uno de sus hijos, la rubia hizo lo mismo con Emma garantizando que no les había ocurrido nada. Entonces vio a su marido con hielo puesto en la nariz, se apresuró hasta llegar a él y mirarle la herida.

¡Chandler Bing! ¿Qué demonios has hecho? –

Yo nada, te lo juro. Vino Ross y sin decirme nada, me pego – Chandler miró a Rachel preguntándose interiormente que hacía ésta con una maleta en la mano, Mónica se lo aclaró.

¿Por qué me ha pegado Ross? No le he hecho nada –

Rachel no supo que contestar y prefirió callar y encogerse de hombros.

Iba a picar al timbre pero una mujer rubia, alta, de complexión delgada le abrió. Pensó que quizás se había equivocado de piso, pero sus dudas se evaporaron cuando por detrás vio a su amigo Joey. La rubia siguió su camino hacia fuera y Ross le echó una mirada cómplice a su amigo.

No cambias – Rio.

¿Debería? – Tras un abrazo, preguntó - ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te va con Rachel y Emma? Siento haber estado tanto tiempo ausente, pero ya sabes ha vuelto "Days of your lives" y he estado liado –

Eso no te escusa haber estado desaparecido tres años, y sólo haberte visto para navidades o festivos –

Lo siento, bro – Se percató de la maleta que sujetaba Ross - ¿Problemas en el paraíso? –

Sí, que no existe – Se lo tomaron con humor y Joey le ayudó a entrarla.

Estuvieron toda la tarde conversando sobre los tres años que ha estado desaparecido pero en ningún momento le mencionó el motivo por el cuál se había marchado de casa, y Joey tampoco quería incomodar así que gustoso le acepto en su hogar.

Por motivos de trabajo, Mike debió mudarse a Francia durante tres meses y Phoebe se sentía sola, muy sola. Estaba Franky pero apenas tenía nueve meses y la rubia necesitaba compañía. Se definía a sí misma como independiente desde que era muy joven, pero se aburría.

Así que, un día cuando Mónica un día fue a avisarla de todo lo acontecido en su casa el día anterior, y al ver la situación de la chica, le fue imposible negarse a invitarla a su casa por una temporada.

Capítulo II

Así que, todos los amigos estaban reunidos en la sala a excepción de Ross que estaba en casa de Joey, éste marchó inventando una excusa de trabajo. Los pequeños jugaban en la terraza desde dónde su familia les veía.

Rachel se quedó sorprendida al verlos de nuevo a todos juntos, sentados y con caras largas, sabía perfectamente el tema que querían tratar.

¿Y bien? – Preguntó Mónica – Explica que ha ocurrido.

Acabo de ir al lavabo y he terminado el papel – La rubia intentaba evitar ese tema a toda costa.

¿Enserio? Vaya, ahora que quería ir yo. ¿No tendréis un periódico? – Ante tal comentario hecho por Joey, Chandler le pegó un codazo.

Rachel, al grano – Sentenció Phoebe.

Discutimos porque – Sabía que debía mentirles pero ahora mismo no se le ocurría nada – porque Ross no quiere cuidar a Emma –

¿Qué? ¿Des de cuando mi hermano es tan insensato? –

Sin decir más, sus dos amigas se fueron hacia el apartamento de Joey para hablar con Ross, Chandler fue a echarles un ojo a los pequeños.

Rachel, vamos, ya se la verdad – Joey se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

¿Te, Te lo ha dicho? – Tartamudeo, el simple hecho de pensar que podía llegar a oídos de gente querida le atemorizaba.

Si –

Yo, no sé Joey. No puedo seguir engañándome a mi misma, ¿y si estoy guardando todavía esa carta es por algo no? – Joey empalideció – Espera, me habías dicho que lo sabías –

¡Era mentira! Quería que me lo contarás, pero no pensé que sería eso –

¿Cómo? ¿Entonces sabes de la existencia de esa carta? –

Si, creo que cuando te mudaste a casa de Ross se debió perder por el camino y la encontré en tu vieja habitación tras rebuscar mucho el tanga de Mónica. La leí y pensé que sería mejor que la tuvieras tú –

¿Por eso alguien me la envió? –

Fui yo, deberías tenerla tú –

Por primera vez en todo ese día, Rachel tenía miedo, de que esa carta llegará a manos equivocadas - ¿Se la enseñaste a alguien? –

Estuve a punto de hacerlo, estaba tan enfadado contigo en aquél momento, saber que mientras estabas conmigo estabas enamorada de otro, me consumía por dentro, pero te quería, no como algo más, pero eres de mis mejores amigas no podía hacerte eso –

¿De qué carta habláis? – Chandler apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Yo, me voy a ver a Emma, la echo mucho de menos – Y poniendo cara de tontaina se fue a buscar a su niñita.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando? –

Rachel ¿Qué te pasa? Antes éramos grandes amigos –

Y lo seguimos siendo –

Cuéntame que te ocurre con Ross, que significa la carta –

Hace un tiempo, me enamoré perdidamente de alguien. No puedo decir que le amé desde el mismo momento en que le vi, pero si a medida que le conocía más y más. Y cuando nació Emma yo le escribí una carta declarándome mi amor –

Pero cuando nació Emma estabas con Joey ¿no? Y más tarde con Ross –

Sí, pero le quería a él, y era demasiado tarde –

¿Quién es? –

Sin decir nada más Rachel le extendió una hoja amarillenta doblada en cuatro partes. Rachel fue a buscar a Emma para acostarla.

_Realmente no se cómo comenzar a escribir esta carta, no sé que puedo decirte mas que te quiero. Tenía miedo de decirte lo que sentía por ti, eres mi mejor amigo y no quería verte de otra forma, pero al final lo he hecho. Me estoy engañando a mi misma todo este tiempo, no quiero a Ross, pero es el padre de mi hija, no quiero a Joey, no de esa manera. Te quiero a ti, Chandler Muriel Bing, sólo a ti, pero temo darte esta carta, temo que sea demasiado tarde. Estás casado con mi mejor amiga, y eso es pecado. _

Chandler decidió dejar de leer la carta, pero la curiosidad y otro sentimiento que no logró descifrar hicieron que volviera a desdoblarla.

_Ahora estoy con Joey, y aunque llevo varios meses enamorada de ti no me permito decírtelo, porque estás con Mónica, porque nuestra amistad es lo más importante, no quería desperdiciarla, no, la nuestra no. Supongo que tengo la estúpida esperanza de que dejarás a Mónica, todos tus planes con ella, y que me aceptarás con todo lo que eso conlleva. Perder a Ross, a Joey, a Mónica. A veces pienso si vale la pena, perderles a ellos y ganarte a ti, y te vuelvo a mirar, y sólo se me ocurren nombres de países dónde podríamos ser felices tú y yo. Crees que estoy trabajando, me miras de reojo y deberás pensar que soy una amargada, la abrazas mientras miráis la película que acaban de echar por la televisión. Todo parece normal, Phoebe con Mike, tú con Mónica, y yo con Joey. _

La carta parecía inacabada por eso Chandler fue a buscar a Rachel.

¿Por qué no esta terminada? –

En ese momento, me sacaste fuera y nos sentamos en el rellano, me preguntaste que me ocurría y me abrazaste. Tuve miedo de que la carta la vieran y recogí la mesa, después la perdí, Joey la encontró y me la entregó de nuevo –

¿Y qué, y qué querías poner al final? –

Que esperaba que fueras feliz con Mónica, que yo no iba a impedir nada –

¿Te casaste con Ross enamorada? –

Si –

Una tensión inundo la habitación dónde Rachel había acostado a Emma, y dónde ésta también dormiría.

Pero de ti – Terminó ella.

Las inmensas ganas que tenía Chandler de abrazarla y besarla hicieron acto de presencia, tantos años deseándola, tanto tiempo anhelando tenerla algún día a su lado, y ahora podía conseguirlo. Todo lo que siempre había pedido, podría tenerlo, pero como ella escribió en esa carta, tenerla a ella sería perderlo todo.

¿Si creías que valía la pena dejarlo todo por mí, porque no me dijiste antes nada? –

Porque pensé en ti, en que tú eras feliz con Mónica. Si hubiera un atisbo de sentimiento hacia mi, lo habría intentado –

¿Cómo sabias que no te quería? –

Porque la querías a ella –

Tampoco me permitiste escoger –

No quería perderlos y luego no tener nada, especialmente no quería tener que echarte de menos –

¿Sigues…? –

¿Queriéndote? – Chandler asiente – Nunca he dejado de hacerlo –

Y entonces la besa, aturdida no sabe si seguir o no, está mal, pero le quiere tanto y se deja llevar. Se olvidan del acompañante que esta en la cama individual y se muestran todo su amor en ese viejo colchón. Rachel susurra un te quiero, Chandler asiente y la besa de nuevo; pero al separarse ve en él reflejado la tristeza y la culpabilidad. Y por fin lo entiende, ella le ama tanto como él a Mónica.

No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto –

Quiero intentarlo Rachel, de verdad –

¡No! No seas tan tonto de perder a tus hijos y tu amada esposa por mí, crees que me quieres porque para ti siempre he sido el manjar prohibido y querías tastarlo alguna vez; pero tu quieres a Mónica, por eso estás con ella y no conmigo –

Rachel, sí la quiero, pero también a ti –

Mañana recogeré mis cosas y volveré a casa, en cuanto pueda me mudaré, les explicaré lo ocurrido, tal vez me odien pero podré quedarme tranquila –

No hace falta que te mudes –

Sí, quiero hacerlo por mí, quiero ser un poco egoísta y coger mis cosas e irme, necesito huir muy lejos, dónde no me persiga tu recuerdo –

Está bien –

No es nuestro momento, nunca lo ha sido –

Ojala algún día lo sea, quizás en otra vida – Bromea y consigue sacarle una sonrisa.

Ojala Chandler, rezaré cada día para que así sea – Le da un último beso y sale de la cama, desnuda. El castaño se permite observarla durante unos segundos, y comprende que la quiere pero ama a Mónica.

¡Te quiero! – Consigue chillarlo antes de que salga, se gira y susurra un yo también.


End file.
